The Witch-King's Travels
by elektroboot98
Summary: Here follow the accounts of the Witch-King of Angmar, lord of the Nazgul and former ruler of the lost realm of Angmar. Encompasses the Third Age, starting with events prior to The Hobbit, and continuing through events of The Lord of the Rings.
1. Entry 1

_**Here follow the accounts of the Witch-King of Angmar, Lord of the Nazgûl and ruler of the Realm of Angmar:**_

 **Unknown date, TA 1300:**

And so, we rise again. I rode with three of my comrades North to establish Angmar. Meanwhile, Khamûl is leading the others South towards Mordor, where our master regains his strength. Work has begun on our new stronghold of Carn Dûm, from where I will impress my power over my dominion. Ere he departed, Khamûl informed me of our proposed site's close proximity to Mount Gundabad. As much as those filthy orcs disgust me, they may yet be of use to us. With their aid, I will crush the accursed Dunedain. It shall not be a difficult task, as their kingdom of Arnor is no longer united. The whole of Middle-Earth will tremble in fear at our screams. We have returned, and the Shadow of the East will cover all the free peoples of the world.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello again, my readers. So the story behind this is, during my junior year, I took a class on _The Lord of the Rings_ , and one of the projects we had to do was to create a journal from the point of view of one of the characters. So I, being a ringwraith aficionado, chose to do it from the point of view of the Witch-King. It wasn't easy, given that I had to go beyond the books and movies for his earlier entries. I ended up watching gameplay for _The Rise of the Witch-King_ and reading , a perfect reference website for LOTR fans, spanning book and movie. Currently, I'm adding the entries I completed for the project. I may add additional entries if I have the time and if this receives enough good feedback.**

 **Be warned, if you aren't familiar with the LOTR world beyond the movies, this may be a bit confusing. Basically, the reason the Witch-King is known as "The Witch-King of Angmar" is because some time before the events of the book/movie, he ruled a kingdom far up north known as Angmar (I believe Gandalf, Galadriel, and Elrond reference it at several points in the first two _Hobbit_ movies). If you wish to read more about Angmar, you can find information on it here:**

 **thainsbook-dot-net(slash)lands-dot-html(pound sign/hashtag)Angmar**

 **Sidenote #1: TA refers to the Third Age, which encompasses the events that occur in _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_.**

 **Sidenote #2: Khamul is quite possibly the only Nazgul besides the Witch-King whose name is revealed in Tolkien's works. From what information I could glean about him, he serves as the Witch-King's second-in-command and hails from the East in the vast lands of Rhun, the home of the Easterlings.**

 **And, so, my readers, as Gandalf once said, "May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks," and R &R.**


	2. Entry 2

**Unknown date, TA 1409:**

My alliance with Rhudaur has proven quite useful. Earlier today, they joined Angmar's forces in battle and smote both the foolish man-king Arveleg and the prince of Cardolan. With their defeat, I have avenged my previous humiliation at their hands. In the process, the outpost of Amon Sûl was destroyed, thus opening my path to Cardolan. I subsequently led my forces upon the region, ravaging it and eliminating the last of my opponents. Now none in this wretched land shall resist me. My wrath has enveloped the free peoples of Arnor. While my thirst for conquest is satisfied for the time being, I must not forget whom I serve. Until my master recuperates from his defeat, my comrades and I are the sole enforcers of his will. Soon, however, he will return, and we will be at his side once more.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **As always, if you don't understand what the Utumno is going on, feel free to look here:**

 **thainsbook-dot-net(slash)lands-dot-html(pound sign/hashtag)Angmar**

 **And yes, the Amon Sul in this entry is the same Amon Sul where Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Aragorn encounter five of the Nazgul (one of whom is the Witch-King) in _The Fellowship of the Ring_ (both in book and movie).**

 **Sidenote: Utumno was the hellish underground stronghold of Melkor, also known by the elves as Morgoth, the first Dark Lord and the master of Sauron.**


	3. Entry 3

**Unknown date, TA 2002:**

Minas Ithil is ours. After a two-year siege, our Master has given us permission to establish an outpost here. Henceforth, this city shall be known as Minas Morgul, the City of the Dead. Our new prize gives us a strategic advantage against Gondor. Now, we are within striking distance of the ruined city of Osgiliath. While it has been completely abandoned, if we conquer it, we will have a clear path for a full-scale invasion of Minas Tirith. With the White Tower's destruction, the last thorn in our master's side will be eliminated. I pine for when this day will come, for I have an old score to settle with soon-to-be King Eärnur. I will make that _aath_ * pay for driving me from Angmar. My blade will be slick with his filthy blood.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **For those unfamiliar with Black Speech, _aath_ means dog, as a derogatory term, of course.**

 **So, Minas Ithil has fallen, and in its place, Minas Morgul rises.**

 **Sidenote #1: After defeating Angmar in TA 1975 and driving the Witch-King out in , Eärnur became the last King of Gondor around TA 2043. He was challenged to a duel by the Witch-King and accepted. He then rode with a company of knights to Minas Morgul, and was never seen again. Because he had no heir, the line of Kings in Gondor came to an end, and was left in the hands of the Stewards, until Aragorn reclaims the throne in _Return of the King_.**

 **Sidenote #2: The White Tower refers to Osgiliath, the former capital city of Gondor, until a civil war and Great Plague forced the King to abandon the city and retreat to Minas Anor, which became the new capital city of Minas Tirith.**


	4. Entry 4

**September 24, TA 3018:**

We reached the Shire yesterday. I arrived with Khamûl and two of our brethren. The rest are pursuing those Rangers we encountered the previous day. So far, however, our search has been fruitless. According to Khamûl, who accosted a gardener halfling the previous day, Baggins has left his house for good. Yet we are not so easily swayed. Just before twilight, twice I caught an interesting scent. Fleeting as it was, I am certain we are getting closer to finding the Ring. It surprises me, however, that a primitive dunghill rat could be so elusive. I fear he may cause much trouble for our Master and us.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So now, my readers, we fast-forward to the timeline of _The Fellowship of the Ring_. And I added a bit of foreshadowing at the end.**


	5. Entry 5

**September 29, TA 3018:**

The Ring called to us last night. The fool must have put it on. It matters not, for he is not concealed from us. We hastened to Bree, shrouded by the night. Reaching the village in the early hours, a man by the name of Ferny informed us of the halfling's whereabouts. Yet again, however, he eluded us. Even after searching the entire village, we could not find the accursed Baggins, let alone the Ring! If Ferny has trifled with us, I will pierce the swine with my blade. This Baggins cannot run forever. I will find him and our Master's Ring if it is the last thing I do.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So, for those of you who haven't read the books, you probably won't know who this Ferny fellow is. Allow me to clean up any confusion.**

 **Bill Ferny is an unpleasant man and an agent of Saruman who gives information to the Nazgul when they arrive in Bree.**


	6. Entry 6

**October 6, 3018:**

First encounter with Baggins. We found him and his companions atop Amon Sûl. As we advanced, he put the ring on again, in a futile attempt to conceal himself. In response, I drew my Morgul blade and plunged it into his filthy body. While I am certain he will become one of us, the fact that he was able to resist despite his apparent lack of power troubles me. In addition, the sword he used belongs to the Dunedain, who fought me in Angmar, and the blow that only ripped my cloak could have done far greater harm. Before I stabbed him, he cried the names of Elbereth and Gilthoniel, thus causing me to fear that he may be in league with the accursed High Elves. In my confusion, I failed to notice his escape. Even so, that rat will not get far with his wound. Soon, the silver from my blade will enter his heart and he will fall into Shadow.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Just to clarify, this entry is based off of the encounter in the BOOK, where Frodo plays a much greater role. For those who don't have access to the books, you can read more about that encounter here:**

 **thainsbook-dot-net(forward slash)witchking-dot-html**

 **Sidenote: Elbereth and Glithoniel were both Valar, angelic powers that chose to reside in the material world. I'm afraid I can't provide much information about them, but for those who wish to know more, I would recommend reading _The Silmarillion_ , which explains EVERYTHING about the world in _The Lord of the Rings_.**

 **And now, my readers, I must bid you farewell, as these are all the entries that I have made. I will consider writing more in the future if I have the time. Until then,**

 **Namarie!**

 **(That means farewell in Quenya, one of the languages spoken by the Elves.)**


End file.
